The plague
by I-breathe-writing
Summary: There's a plague of Zombies. Will Matthew and his new friends fight the enemy and survive? [[ Small mistakes in there, but I can't change because 95% of the time I'm on mobile.]]
1. Chapter 1

He ran. He ran as fast as his small body would let him, not stopping even once. The zombies were after him, and he was getting tired. The blonde has been on his own for awhile, 9 months actually. Turn and shoot, turn and shoot is his natural reflex in a time like this. "Five down… Three bullets letft." The teen used the rest of his ammunition, soon resulting in the use of a crow bar to bash in the heads of the zombies. Or what he would call, the plague. The heat was horrible, it being summer, and the fact that he hadn't had any water for the past few weeks means he was dehydrated. Falling to the ground, he breathed heavily. There was a sudden sound of a car… Then the breeze that came after. "What? A car?" He said, getting up and trying to go after it. "Please stop!"

He kept yelling, and fell to the ground; suffering a small heat stroke. "I'm going to die… I'm sorry, Al. I couldn't survive like you told me too. I'm a failure and I'm so sorry.." He said, hearing the plagues get closer. The small blonde passed out.

"Oh gott, this kid looks dead. So not awesome." A strong German accent said, filling the small room. The German poured water over the unconscious boy, waking him up in apanic. "Huh?! Who is there?!" He said, "Calm down! Gilbert give the boy some water and food." A French accent said. The German, Gilbert, got him abottle of water. "Here.." Matthew thanked him and started drinking it. "Merci pour le aide." He said softly, seeing Gilbert raise an eyebrow. "You speak French?" Gilbert asked, watching him nod. "Oui, I'm Canadian."

The group looked at him. "This is Berwald, Francis, he's French, Antonio, Lovino, Peter, Arthur and my bruder and him are out getting supplies." Matthew looked at them.. There was so many people and they all looked,well.. A little scary. "Um.. B-Bonjour." He said timidly, looking away from all the eyes. "No need to be so formal with us, it's okay. Salut, Matthew." The french man said, causing a soft smile to appear on Matthews lips. "So... How long have you been on your own? Surley, you must have had someone... Right?" Gilbert asked, wanting to know how someone so young looking could be all alone.

"Since my birthday, July 1st." The Canadian said sadly. Every time he thought of that day, he would cry. The day he lost his brother, The day he lost his last family member, and the day he lost all his hope. It was still clear as day in his mind, the screaming, the blod, eating and ripping. Worst of all... Matthew couldn't even help him. Before he even knew what was happening Matthew felt hot tears streaming down his dirty face. Francis, he thought at least, sat by him and tried to help him feel better. "It's okay Matthew... We all lost someone, and it's hard; it get's better." He said, though Gilbert really had no intrest in hearing the same talk everyone has gotten.

"What happened to your brother?" "Gilbert, that's a little out of place to say-" Francis got cut off, "Non... I think people should know.." Matthew took a deep breath. "Alfred was died on my birthday. We were going to go find some food to celebrate our birthdays together, his was three days after mine, and before we even got there the plagues were just every where. I couldn't do anything to help him, nothing at all. We were all out of bullets and there was nothing handy to use. So, what could a big brother do for his little brother? He sacrificed himself..." He shuddered. "Though, when I came back to bury him... There was no body. Just an arm... I'm pretty sure he's dead. I mean, you can't really survive that."

Everyone was silent, nothing was heard. "Maybe he's still alive. Like you said, you odn't even know if he's dead." Antonio said, tinkering with a switch blade. "Well, yeah b-" Matthew was cut off, he was used to it though. "DOn't give the boy false hope, bastard." An Italian accent said, smacking Antonio in the head. "I was just saying that maybe he's alive, Lovi." He scoffed and turned back around. Almost everyone was different now. Antonios personality was completely the oppiste. It was care free and happy, now it's cold and angry.

Matthew sat there for a moment before getting up to sit by Gilbert. The bus hit a bump, causing the Canadian to fall into the seat face first like an idiot. "A-Ah, I'm sorry." He said, as Gilbert lightly chuckled, "It's okay, Matthew." There was another short silence. "So, why did you guys pick a school bus? Isn't it a little.. Uncomfortable?" Gilbert nodded. "Well, ja, but it's better than being out in the open. Plus, we can take more of our supplies than we could on foot." Wow, that actually made a lot of sense to the boy. How could he have not thought of that?

Francis was sitting beside them, starting a conversation with Matthew in French. "Oui, j'ai faim." Matthew said, nodding. Francis handed him a breakfast bar and smiled. "Merci, Francis." They talked for awhile longer, but soon grew tired. "Tell me to get off if you want... Al would let me do this, it's a habbit I guess." Matthew said. "It's no problem." Gilbert said, helping the Canadian lay on his chest. Matthew was asleep in less than 15 minutes, "Gute nacht, Mattie."  
***

"There they are, finally." Yao said, pulling up to two men holding many bags and such. "Come on in." He said, opening the door. How they react to Matthew? Ludwig wasn't exactly all for adding people to their group... Actually, he hated it. "Why is everyone so quiet?" Ludwig, the blonde guy with slick hair, asked. When he saw Matthew his eyes suddenly showed anger, looking at hte Albino. A breeze shot through the bus, making some put their windows up. "He's uh... Joining us. I found him, almost dead." Gilbert said, watching the Canadian wake up. "Gilbert what's wrong?" He asked, stretching. The English man saw him, and stood there, starring. Their eyes met, causing the Canadian to stand.

"Arthur... Is that really you?" Matthew asked.


	2. Chapter 2

The Britt turned, starring at Matthew. "Matthew?" He stepped closer, meeting the boy half way. A gasp escaped his lips, "Oh my god, it really is you! I can't believe you're still alive!" He hugged Matthew, "I've missed you and Alfred so much!" He looked around, yet saw no obnoxious American, the one he was supposed to spend forever and ever with. "Is he… Dead?" Everyone was silent, giving Arthur his answer. "I see… Well, at least he is no longer suffering." Arthur said, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry Arthur… I really am." They gave each other one last hug, before looking at the two brothers fighting in the back of the bus. "Do you need any help?" Matthew asked, looking at everything that was still outside. "Yeah... Come help me." Arthur said, leading him out. Matthew never was good at lifting heavy things, more of a book smart kid.

The night air was chilly, but felt nice on his skin. "How long has Alfred been, you know, dead?" Arthur asked, loading some of the bags and supplies onto the bus and some extra stuff into a basket. No one liked to be in the same room as the Germans when they began to fight. It would get loud.

"I'm sorry he died on your birthday, Matthew."

"Who told y-"

"Francis. He told me everything… Alfred was such a pain in the arse, but he was truly a hero." Matthew nodded at that, going through cars and finding some more things they could use. "Do you think they'll let me stay?" Matthew asked, looking up at Arthur; pausing for a moment. "Of course they'll let you stay. I'll make sure of it." Arthur said, giving a fake smile. He wanted Matthew to be safe; after all he's all he has left of Alfred. It may seem bad that that's one of the only reasons that he wanted Matthew to stay was because of him and Alfred being twins. Though, it wasn't' the only reason.

Matthew was a great person and you never saw many of those these days. Hell, one of their own group members, Ivan, left to make their own little colony after a break up with Yao. After that they never got along, Ivan would always come and try to kill them or capture Yao. Gilbert was even captured and tortured once. "Thanks Arthur." Matthew smiled softly, heading back to work.

"I thought we said NO MORE GROUP MEMBERS." The blonde German yelled, "Bruder, he's a good kid and everyone likes him, but you." Gilbert said, putting a hand on his hip. The fight may be in German, but it was palpable that they were talking about Matthew. Gilbert was trying to stay calm, but that wasn't working out so well. Sure, Ludwig could take charge and be a leader at times, but Gilbert was older and would _**not**_ allow this to happen. "He's an awesome survivor considering he's been on his own for at least nine months! He's smart, helpful and he's only 17. He has so much more to live for." Gilbert protested. His usual conceited self was put aside, wanting to protect Matthew.

"That doesn't matter to us! We can't support another person… If he gets sick, injured, or hungry we don't have enough supplies to keep ourselves alive, how can we do the same for him?" Ludwig justified, getting interrupted by a certain Swede standing, "Nej fighting. You should let him stay." Berwald said, and then walked out of the bus. Ludwig watched as Berwald walked out and lit a cigarette. "If the plagues come, we leave him so we have enough time to leave and get out." Ludwig said, running his hand through his hair. Gilbert has had enough of Ludwig. He growled, "How dare you! How dare you say we leave him behind to die! How would you like it if we left you for the plagues to come and eat you alive? To feel your flesh get torn of your bone? What if **you **had no one?" Gilbert yelled in Ludwig's face. "I would try to make the best of last moments." Ludwig retorted.

That was it. Gilbert has finally cracked, "Ever since your boyfriend died, because _**you**_ failed to be there for him, when he needed you most doesn't mean you can do this to other people!" He yelled, his fists clenched. "We've had many people die on us… Opa, Mutter, vatter and more, but now we have to make a difference. We need to save lives, not condemn them." He paused, "When we turn them away who knows if they're still alive? What if they had families out there and needed them, children that were hungry… What if, Ludwig?"

Ludwig was silent, looking down. "My decision is final. The boy isn't our friend, therefore he won't be staying." Gilbert stood. "I need some time away from you. Goodbye for now… You unawesome looser." Gilbert turned, walking out and ran to Matthew and Arthur.

"Oh salut, Gilbert. Pourqoui est tu triste?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing… Just some brotherly stuff." He shrugged, starting to help them. "So, Gilbert what was all that yelling from before? We could hear it from over here." Arthur asked, breaking a car window. "Oh that? Like I said, it was just nothing. Don't worry about it." Gilbert gave a small smile, even if it wasn't real. He didn't want Matthew's feelings to be hurt by what was said in the bus.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked, looking up seeing Gilbert nod. "Ja, of course." "Well... Anyways, tonight we'll eat well. We found a lot of good things!" Arthur said, looking at the 2 carts full of stuff. "Awesome! You guys are awesome!" Gilbert said, helping them take it back to the bus. It was a bit of a walk, and a plague snuck up on them. Matthew took out his crow bar and smashed it in the eyes. Revenge was nice, but not satisfying. His brother was still gone, so he wanted to kill them. All of them, even if he knew it weren't possible.

They all sat around a camp fire and talked for a bit, until a question arose. "What was your family like Matthew?" The boy looked down, "My brother was well... A hero. He always protected me from my family and other kids." He said, shrugging. "My mom was really nice and pretty. She always loved us no matter what." He gave a soft smile. "And my dad was an asshole… He was a drunk who mostly used my mom for sex and other things." Arthur gave him a sad glance. "But, when he was sober he was a pretty nice guy." Matthew said, giving a pained smile.

"What happened to them?" Gilbert asked. Arthur gave him a glare, but Matthew continued on. "I shot my dad… He was hurting my mom. He went too far and began to hurt us physically, so I took the pistol out from under his bed and shot him. He died. My mother then was bitten a week later." He said, saying it as it was almost normal to talk about how you shot your dad and your mother was killed by the undead.

/ I'll update later tonight, sorry.]]


End file.
